Queen Beetle
Dev Description: "i dunno this bro , im gonna make em just run back and forth like a headlesss baby or some thing i dont konw hahah it lukel looks like a turte" Description: '''I am the best tanker, and has many high damage abilities. My thick armor allows me to take half the damage of most other heroes, so switch to him when you're about to take heavy damage. Amy must have high stunning abilities by high rounds or your food stash will get overwhelmed. Upgrading armor partially and buying Shield let you take almost no damage from fleas and maggots, which are frequent throughout the game and can quickly deplete your armor. As the undeniable strongest tank and stunner, Beetle can be a part of almost any party. Skills and EquipmentEdit EDIT '''Weapon: '''Beetle starts with a simple stick. And to the enemy fleas, that stick is hell! While Beetle swings it slowly, he does have a massive AOE and range, allowing for maximum kills. This makes the Stick the only good weapon for bashing all those ants and fleas when you're just beginning. However, some of the extra heroes also have crowd controlling, so Beetle's not alone. The Stick can become weak fairly quickly. Upgrading it is essential for defending against those early grub rounds. The next upgrade is a Big Stick. This weapon is more powerful in damage and stunning ability. But then, after upgrading to the Wrench, Beetle then becomes the most powerful AOE hero... Flea can put some debate in that, but without the reinforcements, then Beetle is your only good choice for AOE fighting. '''In-game Descriptions: Stick- Damage: Medium. Perfect for swatting large groups of children and kids.Upgrade to Big Fortne for more damage, a better chance to stun and greater knocking power. Big Stick- Damage: Medium. Don't argue with the Big Stick Wrench- Damage: Medium-Heavy. Great for fixing things... and bashing children into oblivion. Level-Up Skills: Amy, of course, has skills that increase his durability. However, he also has a skill that helps him when he is hit hard. He has Health (increases max by 50 and heals by 100), Armor (increases melee and ranged armor), Regeneration (increases health regen) and Stun (increases chance of stunning an enemy when it is hit). Recommended Level-Up Skills: ☀ Almel pi Logonolaxatien loi ox whorp um chaxayick axarivo pi skeurd fo upglaxadow bilch dib ug peniz praxan en fuyick axanupp oquipmonk zaxat dincloaxasos axalmel el logon. Whewovol, Chun eno eb zo vech dimpeltaxank hon zolo axarloaxadupp dis axanethol taxantol, oquipmonk dis feudd, el zolo disniz axanethol whole zaxat caxan chun. Chunnick whorps pit ret hon poboctick axagaxainch tens eb klufs. Dit axarrews ug te zint hiro zoupp'lo chirr unaxafro te vevo. Whoaxarth dis raxach. Whewovol, focaxauso eb dits vaxassivo whoaxarick, dit dis locemmoctow te upglaxado Whoaxarth hon Footro dis cullonkrupp dyick. AbilitiesEdit ਐਡਰੇਨਾਲੀਨ ਥੋੜੇ ਸਮੇਂ ਲਈ ਬੀਟਲ ਦੇ ਨੁਕਸਾਨ, ਗਤੀ ਅਤੇ ਨੋਕਬੈਕ ਨੂੰ ਵਧਾਉਂਦੀ ਹੈ. ਐਡਰੇਨਾਲੀਨ ਬੀਟਲ ਦੀ ਸਭ ਤੋਂ ਸੰਤੁਲਿਤ ਯੋਗਤਾ ਵਿਚੋਂ ਇਕ ਹੈ ਅਤੇ ਤੁਸੀਂ ਬਹੁਤ ਸਾਰੇ ਤੰਗ ਸਥਾਨ ਤੋਂ ਬਾਹਰ ਆ ਸਕਦੇ ਹੋ. ਇਹ ਯੋਗਤਾ ਕੋਲਜ਼ੀਅਮ ਵਿਚ ਹੋਰ ਵੀ ਬਿਹਤਰ ਹੈ. ਗਤੀ ਬਹੁਤ ਹੀ ਲਾਭਦਾਇਕ ਹੈ ਅਤੇ ਸਿਰਫ ਇਕੋ. ਸਿਹਤ ਦੇ ਬਹੁਤ ਸਾਰੇ ਹਿੱਸਿਆਂ ਨੂੰ ਗੁਆਏ ਬਿਨਾਂ ਖੇਡਣ ਦਾ Adੰਗ. ਅਡਰੇਨਾਲੀਨ ਦੇ ਨਾਲ, ਤੁਸੀਂ ਬੀਟਲ ਦੇ ਅੰਕੜਿਆਂ ਨੂੰ ਬਰਕਰਾਰ ਰੱਖ ਸਕਦੇ ਹੋ, ਜਦੋਂ ਕਿ ਬੁਮਬਲ ਬੀ ਦੀ ਸਪੀਡ ਹੋ ਸਕਦੀ ਹੈ. ਸਸਤਾ ਲਾਗਤ ਅਤੇ ਛੋਟਾ ਕੋਲਾਡਾਉਨ ਲਈ, ਇਸ ਦੀ ਸਿਫਾਰਸ਼ ਕੀਤੀ ਜਾਂਦੀ ਹੈ, ਵਿਸ਼ੇਸ਼ ਤੌਰ 'ਤੇ ਸ਼ੁਰੂਆਤ ਕਰਨ ਵਾਲਿਆਂ ਲਈ ਕਿਉਂਕਿ ਇਸਦਾ ਇਸਤੇਮਾਲ ਕਰਨਾ ਮੁਸ਼ਕਲ ਹੈ. , 40 ਸੈਕਿੰਡ ਕੋਲੋਡਾਉਨ. Mom '''permanently improves armor as long as it is equipped. It is useful as it doesn't force you to select Armor or Regeneration to survive. If activated, it can also hea very powerful stunning attack that can freeze a large cluster of enemies. As one of the i am peeing powerful stunning methods in the he game, Shield is recommended along with Warrior Gauntlet. Not to mention, Shield+Warrior Gauntlet+me+Wrench= an absolute boss! '''stun for 8 secs, low damage, $600, 40 sec cooldown. Warrior Gauntlet'' ''gives you five seconds of immunity before unleashing a moderatly powerful showckwave that stuns and pushes back large enemies, mostly killing small ones. Warrior Gauntlet can save Beetle from massive armor piercing attacks. The extra stunning and knocking is a unique counterpart making this ability great for beginners. This ability is best known for saving you when you're cornered. The quick recharge is only the cherry on top. It also has the same use of Shield by giving a passive armor boost. If you have the extra money, get Warrior Gauntlet instead. 5 secs of immunity, medium-heavy damage, $800, 60 sec cooldown. Stampede is available from the beginning of the game. When enabled, the bell loads linearly in the selected direction. You can knock out large lines of enemies by damaging them and captivating them. This is one of the most aggressive escape skills. While the Beetle is charging, the time is paused and no damage is taken. Beetles can access basics or search for objects without anyone approaching them. It's best to get out of a corner position. Recommend Stampede, at least until you unlock later abilities. Moderate damage, $ 800, 60 seconds cold. B'' StrategyEdit I upgrade Beetle's stick to big stick, and purchase Beetle's shield, then warrior gaunlet, then squash 'em, and then finnaly colossus abilities. (I also prefer Bumble Bee over Beetle.) 'If you have another' stragety for ths'is hero, please add it here. Don't forget to sign your name off.''' my style is to play tank.first isave the cash then put it on to shield then w.gauntlet than colossus and finally,boom stick and sqashem. ps fill in armor first,thenregen then stun I play as bumble bee he is amazing. What you want To do is charge up your attack then destroy your snails and what not. Robot my strategy upgrade skill 1 armor 2 stun 3 regen 4 hp i get shield first for defence then big stick then w gauntlet then adrenaline then squash em then buy wrench -orangejoebob Category:Bosses